Advice
by ChiiRyeeBiee
Summary: Sometimes giving or receiving advice is a form to communicate what really is in your heart. Ash has many questions, and Gary has some of the answers. But will advice really be enough for Ash to know how Gary feels about him and vice versa? Palletshipping, fluff, OOC AshxGary
1. To Show Who's Worth It For Him

**Authors Note: Konnichiwa :) ChiiRyeeBiee here. This is my first posted story online :D *Achievement unlocked: Post First Story! YUSS!***

**I'm not too confident about my writing skills, which is why I'm not very keen on posting the things I write. But I love writing, so I'll try it, posting, I mean, just for now.**

**It's a PalletShipping fanfiction (my inevitable One True Pairing), so if you don't like it, kindly leave while you can. This is a boy and boy story so it may or may not be one's thing to read. But if you ship Yaoi like I do, I hope you enjoy reading.**

**Hai~ Doozoo! ON WITH THE STORY~ (secretly hoping it's alright)**

**PS. Some parts are confusing. I don't like them either. I may edit further, but this is it so far. **

* * *

Advice (PalletShipping Multi-Chaptered Fan-fiction)

**Summary:** Sometimes giving or receiving advice is a form to communicate what really is in your heart. Ash has many questions, and Gary has some of the answers. But will advice really be enough for Ash to know how Gary feels about him and vice versa? Palletshipping, fluff, OOC AshxGary

* * *

**Some Advice To Show Who's Worth It For Him**

Ash Ketchum was staying over at the Oak laboratory for lunch. He was currently sprawled out in the couch, legs on the mattress and arms all over the crimson-coloured headrest. Pikachu and the rest of his Pokémon were still at the Ketchum residence, snoozing soundly and being babysat by his mother. The ravenette was watching a random television show when his best friend Gary came in the living room, holding a tray of two plates with spaghetti and meatballs cooked wonderfully for such an occasion.

"Hey. What's up?" Gary sat down at the couch to Ash's right, who moved his feet over to give his friend a decent amount of space.

"Nothing much. Just watching this cute TV show. I just love how Meganium would do anything to earn Clefable's love. It's sweet." The younger boy replied, taking a bowl and fork from the tray and helping himself to lunch without question. Gary looked at his best friend thoroughly, noticing the glint of happiness glazed in his chocolate eyes and the slight tint of scarlet sitting on his z-marked cheeks. The brunette smiled at him before proceeding with lunch just as well.

"You're such a sucker for love stories. If anyone knew better, that is. Brock thinks you're asexual for not being a relationship yet after travelling with so many female companions."

Ash nudged Gary in the arm playfully; his hinted blush darkening to visibility.

"Shut up, you! That's so not true. And I am not asexual!"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, really! I like someone, okay!"

Ash gasped in regret over what he said, hoping Gary hadn't heard, though it was a little too impossible for him to hope so. Great, now he had to face the consequential questions he would be asked soon enough. Gary happened to be the most demanding of people ever when it comes to new information - it was part of his personality that made his career as a Pokémon Researcher well-fitting.

Emerald eyes squinted suspiciously at the ravenette, watching the way Ash's own honest eyes landed on him briefly before turning back to the television screen. He twirled himself another forkful of spaghetti and chewed slowly, allowing an unbreakable tension to loom upon them.

"That's cute. Who is it?" The seventeen year old questioned, curiosity evident in his voice while Ash started to resemble the ripest looking tomato ever grown.

The Pikachu Trainer shook his head fervently, a sign to Gary that he was not going to tell him at all. Like hell, he was going to tell. He would rather lose a battle to him than tell.

"If you figured out, you'd hate me for it."

Gary rose an eyebrow. "Why, is it my sister?"

"Whaaat? NOOO! No waaay! Never in a million years!"

"Are you implying that my sister is unlikeable?"

"Whaa- nooo! Of course not!"

"ARE YOU SURE?"

"Garyyy!"

It seemed the both of them stopped eating their lunch to argue over the matter of who Ash had a crush on. In fact, they have placed their bowls on the table in front of them, the television voice-over still playing like ambient music.

"You know I'm just teasing you, Ashy-boy." Gary muttered, ruffling the head of black hair that was Ash's. Ash pouted at the belittling action and cringed at nickname Gary had officially dubbed him since they were children.

The sixteen year old got up to finish what little lunch he had left and to take his bowl to the dining room sink.

Gary didn't want to admit he was curious over the matter. Ash liked someone? He didn't even know. He was kind of jealous, really. Ash liked him too, didn't he? But the younger boy had a crush... Who could that be? The brunette was going to get to the bottom of this, soon enough anyway. For now, he wouldn't push it at all.

"I have some advice for you Ash!" The brunette called out loud enough for the latter to hear in the other room.

"Yeah?"

Good. Ash had heard him. "Just make sure they take care of you like Meganium did to Clefable! If not, they're not worth it!"

A smile made its way to Ash's face caused by the words that came from his best friend's lips. And Gary knew that. Knew just how to make Ash smile. He knew what made him laugh and tick and cry and hate and feel loved. He would do what he had said to Ash, and he was jealous over this someone Ash supposedly liked. Gary liked Ash. He cared about him. He wanted to be with him. He may as well have a crush on him too.

But the ravenette didn't know that yet. And he wouldn't let him know. What Gary had yet to do was to figure out exactly who this mysterious crush of Ash was.

For now, Gary had given him just a piece of advice. A tiny piece of advice.


	2. To Figure Out His Feelings

**Hello, ChiiRyeeBiee here again. I'm actually almost finished writing this story on Word (last chapter-ish woot woot), but I made it a vow to myself not to post it all for now since I prefer it if stories were already finished. Does that make sense? I hope it did. I don't really like abandoned fics, so if I do write something, I'll try to finish it before posting or starting another one. Ehehehe, I'm way too nervous to post any more *shaking inwardly like Hinata seeing Naruto***

**I'm just posting little by little, still hoping this is actually a good story for others to read. Please do review if you like it so I know whether or not I should post the whole story :)**

**Here is the next chapter (for some reason this excites more than most). It's still sickeningly fluffy and the idea of advice is repetitive. Hope you enjoy reading it. **

**You who is reading this right now, you are awesome! *happy face***

* * *

**Some Advice To Figure Out His Feelings**

It wasn't until a few days later that the topic of Ash's crush was spoken of again. Ash initiated it this time, hoping the Pokémon Researcher could somehow help him with a not-so-terrible-but-still-horrible situation. The ravenette was feeling almost doubtful. Would Gary feel the same way for Ash, seeing as how they were often together? Gary and himself were hanging out once more in their beautiful hometown of Pallet, just the two of them, lying on top of a grassy hill that they both knew so well.

"Hey, Gary."

The older boy responded with a "hmm", looking over at Ash who had his head resting on top of his arms and his hazel orbs gazing upon the azure summer sky.

The hazel-eyed boy turned to him, smiling, that hidden tint of scarlet emerging from his face once again. The ravenette seemed to blush quite a lot lately, Gary noticed, especially when the younger boy had his eyes on him even for the quickest of moments.

"I want to ask you something. For some advice, actually." Ash mumbled, fidgetting with the grass while his smile faltered into that of a thin and serious line.

"What is it?"

A suspended pause rode the air, before the ravenette continued once more. "I was just wondering... what you would do if you had a feeling the person you like has no whatsoever feelings for you."

It was an odd question. The Pikachu Trainer normally never talked about his personal feelings. But Gary had a gist of what he was talking about. After all, the boy was smart, and Ash was his best friend. He wouldn't be caught dead without the ability to answer such a question.

"If I had a feeling? Well, surely I'd wait and see if this person I liked would give me some form of clue that they liked me. I'd be able to tell if they liked hanging around with me or if they simply try hard to get close to me. If not, then I'd still try to figure out discreetly by asking indirect questions."

"I see. If only I could do that. I really want to let them know."

Gary grinned at him. "You can. I'm sure this person you like would like you back just the same. I have no doubt they'd care for you anyway, at the very least."

It was a little difficult for the emerald-eyed boy to admit those words. But they were true, as Ash was an all-year-round likeable person. He still hadn't figured out who this mysterious crush of Ash was. He had forgotten. Was it Misty? Or May? Maybe even Dawn or Iris. This person must have spent so much time with the Pikachu Trainer for him to develop a crush on them. Ash was a dense person. The boy wouldn't know whether or not a girl liked him if he had to die thinking. It was thankful enough that the hazel-eyed boy even knew what the word "crush" meant.

"How would you know? Do you know who it is?" Ash asked, his voice tone thick with confusion. Gary was so very wrong. He wouldn't like him back the way Ash liked him at all. The Pokémon Researcher didn't even know.

"I have a feeling. Exactly like what you said." Gary smirked almost mockingly. He let one of his hands ghost over the ravenette's, who in return blushed profusely and froze up for a moment before relaxing again.

They held hands during that sunny afternoon. Ash worked up all his courage to squeeze back at his best friend's hand, which was warm, comforting and it made him feel fuzzy all over. If only he could really tell Gary what he was feeling. If only it was actually acceptable for him to love the boy lying right next to him, and actually be courageous enough to tell him all that was on his mind. A question would have to do for now. A question of advice.


	3. To Tell Him To Choose Wisely

**Konnichiwa~ ChiiRyeeBiee speaking (or more like, writing xD)**

**So uhh... Yeyy! Third chapter! *happy dance behind a staring computer screen***  
**This chapter is my favourite in particular. Ash and Gary are uber OOC so... prepare yourself with a possible Light Screen or Safeguard from the wild enemy Pokémon known as Fluff...**

**I hope Advice is alright so far. Please do review if you like it! :) I'll appreciate error corrections too~ and as known, I don't own Pokémon (hehe) because if I did, I probably would have disintegrated from extreme happiness...**

**You who is reading this right now, I hope you enjoy reading. Hai! Chapter Three, doozoo~**

* * *

**Some Advice To Tell Him To Choose Wisely**

Little by little, Ash's feelings grew for Gary as they hung out with each other more often. They had what could have been considered and called dates, if not for the fact that they were best friends and they were both boys. Gary took Ash to picnics and cafes, where they laughed about life and talked about new Pokémon being discovered in the recent Kalos Region. Ash continued to talk about his own travels across the existing five regions, giving Gary an insight to what it would have been like if they travelled together, just like they had originally planned as childhood friends.

They were currently in an ice cream parlour, chatting about past experiences as they waited for their ice cream sundaes to be served. Ash was trying hard not to snort away at Gary's ridiculous story about being chased by a Bouffalant for wearing red clothes to a research meeting.

"...And so I ran like crazy trying to find some place to hide but I wasn't looking where I was going so guess what happened afterwards?"

"W-whaat?" The Pikachu Trainer managed to say, even after almost running out of breath from laughing.

"Well, I fell into a pond of Frillish. They weren't very happy back then. I wasn't either. I had to keep away from research for a few days after that from their ghastly stings..." Gary replied, cringing a bit as he remembered the pain he had to go through.

"Ouch... It sounds awful..."

Just as they finished their conversation in hopes of starting on a new topic, their sundaes arrived and were decorated into the most beautiful looking desserts they have ever seen. Ash decided to take a double scoop mango sundae that resembled his Pikachu, complete with a marshmallow nose, strawberry cheeks and a cute yellow wafer for a tail. Gary had picked out a chocolate and vanilla craze, with licorice gumdrops for eyes to represent his adorable little Eevee.

They ate heartily, not stopping their little chitchat from a while ago. Somewhere in the process they had gotten into spoon fencing as Ash wanted a taste of his best friend's sundae as well.

"_Angarrr_! Take that, Gary!"

"Haha, you suck at blocking! That's my ninth spoonful of mango and three from you."

"No fair! You keep distracting me!"

The brunette grinned widely. "And I'll keep distracting you for the freedom of _Gary's Eevee Sundae_!"

"You named your ice cream?" Ash chipped in as he fought valiantly, the clink clank of spoons still audible between them.

"Yeah. Got a problem?"

"No." A pout came, then a reply, "You won't defeat my _Pika-I-Choose-You-Cream_!"

"Dear Arceus, Ash, that was a terrible name."

"I don't care. _Angarr_! Hah, I got one again! Yess! That's nine to four, _Professor_ Gary Oak!" Ash boasted, licking at his spoon before letting his eyes travel at the scene before him.

A blonde boy dressed in formal attire was kneeling down on one knee, a tiny purple box subjected at his right hand. A beautiful black-haired girl stood before him, her hands covering her inevitably crimson face. Every face at the parlour turned to witness the boy opening the box to reveal a sparkling gold pearl ring, and among these included Gary's.

"YES YES YES YES! Oh thank you so so much!" The girl beamed happily, tears of happiness in her blue eyes as she threw her arms around the boy to hold him closer to her. It seemed though that she wasn't the only one getting teary-eyed, as the ravenette had some tears sprouting from his eyes as well, clapping happily for the newly engaged couple.

"Aww, that's sooo cute. Isn't it adorable Gary? I just love scenes like that..." The Pikachu Trainer cried giddily. He kept staring at the older boy for some reason, the expression of hope written all over his hazel orbs.

Gary returned to finishing his already melted sundae. "I'm guessing you're hoping for an ending like that too? A beautiful happily ever after with this _mysterious_ crush you have?" He teased, consciously noticing a yellow dribble of mango sundae from Ash's chin.

He reached over, wiping away the liquid nuisance with the pad of his fingers. Ash giggled at the touch, turning into a cherry again.

"Nooo... That's not true... It's just cute! Nothing else, sheesh."

"Are you sure?"

"Shut up Gary."

The older boy chuckled happily to himself.

He still hadn't the slightest clue of who Ash was crushing on. It was kind of sad, how the younger's situation kept making the brunette feel a tinge of envy simmering at the bottom of his heart. Yes, he liked Ash, a lot, but the latter already had a crush on some unknown girl he hadn't bothered to question about at all. Perhaps he should do it now, before he had another chance of forgetting. Besides, the researcher had to know what kind of competition he had, right?

"You'd never tell me who she is, even if I forced you to tell me, wouldn't you?" He sneered before letting one hand travel to Ash's hair, twirling the straight raven locks in a caressing manner.

"M'sorry, Gary... I just-"

"It's alright... Tell me when you're ready. No problem at all."

A stupidly uttered lie.

The ravenette pouted, feeling a bit guilty for hiding a personal secret. Gary was supposed to be his best friend who knew everything about him and wouldn't judge him even if he were to commit a crime. But the brunette couldn't know what he was feeling. Not yet anyway.

"A bit of advice, Ashy. You'll listen to me right?" The Pokémon Researcher droned in bluntly. He got up from his seat, deposited forty Poké Bills on table before reaching his hand out to his best friend to help him up.

"Of course, Gary. What is it?" Ash took his hand before standing up to join the emerald-eyed boy.

"As much as you'd like fairytales to come true, liking someone beyond measure takes commitment you know. You have to keep your promises and be there for them. But they have to do that to you in vice versa. I hope this girl loves you just as much."

"I hope so, too. But it will never happen."

"Why not?"

"Just _because_."

Ash appeared dejected as he decided to walk a few steps ahead of the brunette. He wouldn't understand. Gary would never love Ash just as much, just because it wasn't meant to be.

"That's not true... If some girl ever ripped your heart out I swear on my name to make her whole life miserable! Don't you dare lose hope, Ashy. Don't."

Gary had caught up to him, taking the Pikachu Trainer's hands into his own. The younger boy shriveled up in embarrassment at having his hand held in public by Gary like that. They bumped at each other playfully, competing with one another who could make the other fall over first.

_'I love you, Gary. May you be my happily ever after.'_

They walked away hand in hand, happy and content. Ash had to be hopeful, despite the impossibility of it all. Gary would never love him, and the latter didn't even know. What he didn't know couldn't hurt the emerald-eyed boy, right?

But Ash shouldn't lose hope, like Gary had said. His best friend has given him advice, even just a little. And he definitely shouldn't let go of that hope. Not even a bit.


	4. To Show Him He Loves Him

**ChiiRyeeBiee here. Faaaarrr. There are no words (oh the irony)...**

** I BRINGZ YOU ZE FOURTH CHAPTAAAAA of Advice~~~! I've been editing the storyline here and there and I tried to mix around the chapters I've already written (because it kinda, just kinda, makes sense in wherever order I place them in) and I dunno if this should be the one I'm posting right now.  
**

**Ehh. I say it's Chapter Four. Hehehe. It'll probably make sense later on... *oh the troubles of chronological order***

** Akemi-san: Thank youuuu~ if you're reading this, you are awesome :3**

**Okie dokie... Read on now! :D**

**PS. I don't own Pokémon! Characters are sooooo OOC...what else...err...yaoi! Hehe. Heh.**

* * *

**Some Advice To Show Him He Loves Him**

"Gary, how would you tell the person you like that you liked them? In an effective way you like, of course." Ash whispered, careful enough not to wake Pikachu or Eevee. He leaned his head against Gary's shoulder, snuggling into the warmth that he longed to be surrounded in from his best friend and only his best friend.

The boys were both watching the pink and orange sunset sitting on a bench at the Pallet Town dock; their buddy Pokémon resting on their laps respectively to give them just a bit of quiet time. It was then that Ash asked another question for Gary - a question of advice once again.

Ash had been asking a lot of questions lately. This girl he liked must be a hard-to-get person. Oh how Gary yearned to know about this girl that Ash loved so. It wasn't fair. He didn't even know. And wouldn't know until Ash was ready to tell him. Not yet, anyway.

"If they just kissed me then I'd know it. That's the way I'd like it." answered the emerald-eyed boy directly. "But of course, I don't know how you would like it. Kisses are sweet and succinct, you know?"

The ravenette shifted a little closer before mumbling something incoherent. "But I can't kiss. I don't know how."

"Hey, don't sweat. It's not hard. A quick peck on the cheek or her forehead would do. It's just a little gesture of showing they're special to you. Then follow it through with "I love you." It would be perfect for her, Ashy. She must be a really lucky girl."

The Eevee Trainer couldn't help smile at his best friend. Ash was so cute. Back then he'd never known it was possible for someone to blush into a thousand shades of red. Everything about Ash made him happy, even as the time would come where he and this mysterious crush of his would get together someday, and Gary would be left, uncherished and alone. He made him happy no matter what. How the older boy loved him so.

Love. Could Gary really be in love with Ash? It was possible. They'd been together forever, plus the fact that the Eevee Trainer was overprotective of the younger boy and Ash found it difficult to leave Gary's side. They went in separate ways as they chased after separate dreams but in reality, nobody could break the bonds they have strengthened. If one could consider thinking more about somebody else other themselves as love, then yes, Gary Oak did love Ash Ketchum. With a capital _L-O-V-E_.

The raven-haired boy looked up from Gary's shoulder, chocolate eyes drifting afar to see a flash of yellow slowly disappear under the indigo-lined horizon. It was Gary's turn to lean on Ash, his eyes fluttering aclose in an attempt to nap just as well as their Pokémon were. After all, he was a Researcher - they had to do endless paperwork day in and out.

"Thanks for the advice Gary. What would I do without you?"

"No problem."

"I've never kissed anyone before, though." Ash muttered, chuckling afterwards in an attempt to hide his nervousness. His palms were sweating and his heart hammered violently in his chest, and Gary made him feel such things. The older didn't even know. He couldn't know. Not yet, anyway.

"Then they'd be the first for you, Ashy, if you do decide to kiss them..." The brunette smirked for what seemed to be the last time during that whole day, as he was falling fast asleep in the comfort of being beside the best friend he loved so much. Why couldn't he be the one? Why was he born a boy? Why couldn't he be together with the best friend he loved so much?

Meanwhile, Ash's mind wandered to Gary's spoken words of wisdom. Was it even possible? Ash giving Gary a kiss? The boy couldn't help but impersonate another tomato. He listened to his best friend's even breathing and wondered how exactly he would start acting on the feelings he concealed so much. A kiss. Didn't matter when, just as long as he gave Gary one. It didn't matter how either.

The Pikachu Trainer watched the snoozing seventeen year old lying next to him. He turned slowly towards the older boy and neared his face to Gary's, with his lips just centimetres apart the other's face. Then it happened. Just a quick peck on the forehead. A smile, and then the words, "_I love you_" followed suit.

Ash had done it, but Gary didn't even know. He had kissed him, but the latter was asleep. It didn't count. But he had done it and he was still too scared to let him know. Gary didn't need to know. He'd let his best friend know soon enough, Ash promised.

For now, he took his actions slowly. Little by little, he'd take Gary's advice. Soon. _Fairly soon._

A weak grin crept up to the supposedly sleeping researcher's lips, accompanied by a silent tear he couldn't stop. It was he that Ash had a crush on. Him. Ash never said anything about having a crush on a girl. but then again, Ash never said anything at all.

It made more sense to him now. Ash couldn't tell him because it _WAS_ him. And he was scared. They were best friends. And boys. Society would dare itself to get in between them. But he had finally figured it out, all thanks to the advice he had given. A tiny piece of advice.

A tiny piece of advice was what he had to give back once more, if only it was all it took to let Ash know that he loved him too.


	5. To Show You're Looking Out For Him

**Greetings, reader. ChiiRyeeBiee here, and I bring you Advice's Chapter 5! *does the macarena in a clown suit out of happiness***

**I mentioned last time I tried to jumble up some of the chapters... so yeah. I had to edit this one a bit, but even so it still didn't make much sense as Chapter 6, so I left it. Chronological order is not being kind to me.**

**The next two chapters are weird. Just saying. I still like them though, and it has been written! Okay, I'll stop babbling so you can finally read on... **

**I am (sadly) still up to Season 8 of the Pokémon anime. I've been watching it, and I'm up to the Ever Grande League championship, so I haven't much information about Sinnoh or Unova "anime-style" for that matter. Camp Icinda is made-up and mine :3**

**I don't own Pokémon, please review for anything in particular concerning this story and I'd appreciate it xD, err, Ash and Gary are still OOC, and I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it.**

**PROCEED!**

* * *

**Some Advice To Show You're Looking Out For Him**

Ash and Gary were on their way to Snowpoint City for "just a winter holiday", as the seventeen year old had suggested. It was freezing cold even in their fluffy, cotton jackets, their iceproof, woolly snow pants and their tramping, heavy snow boots. Even Pikachu and Eevee had their own set of snow clothes as they obviously were not adaptable to the freezing climate.

"_Garyyyyy_. I'm so cooooold! And I'm tired! Why couldn't we have flown on your Pidgeot or my Charizard? Or even caught a bus or ridden a car or train or...whatever?" The younger boy complained, dragging his feet against the snow in every heavy step he took.

"I told you already, Ashy! We're just stopping by somewhere south of Lake Acuity so that we could find the nearby campsite we booked in at!"

Knowing so didn't make Ash feel any better. He still believed they could have flown anyway. It was much too hard hiking from Eterna City to where they stood currently.

"But we could have just gone to Snowpoint City and THEN walked a shorter way to Camp Icinda, couldn't we?"

"We were already in Eterna City. We needed the exercise. You should be used to walking by now, Ashy, being the traveller you are. Besides, distance-wise, Camp Icinda is closer to Eterna. It says on the map."

Gary and his irrelevant technicalities... The Pikachu Trainer had no stand against him and his words. Oh well... Ash just hoped they were getting closer to their destination.

"Pika-pikaa!"

"Veeeee!"

Pikachu and Eevee yelped gladly in unison, jumping off their trainer's shoulders before running towards a sturdy-looking shack quite a walk away. It seemed that Ash wasn't the only one excited to finally find shelter. Unfortunately for the little furballs, their extra layer of clothes slowed them down a bit, making them appear to be trudging like Caterpies instead of running.

"Yes! A warm place! To rest! Even though it looks so far, it's still so close! To freedom! And food! Yesssss!" Ash voiced triumphantly to the cloudy sky, arms high up in the air in a fist pumping motion. Gary merely snickered at the cuteness that was his best friend. The little things that made him happy...

Ash tried to keep up with Pikachu and Eevee by attempting to sprint to the almost nearby campsite. The hazel-eyed boy had to work his muscles out just to catch up as the snow wasn't exactly the friendliest of pathways. The Pokémon Researcher lagged behind him, clever enough not to tire himself out in the cold weather lest he experience strains on the following day.

"Hey Ash!" He called out worriedly.

"Yeah?"

"Ash, the snow around here is thick and it's hard to walk! Be careful!"

"Gaaaaaryyy, you worry too much! I'm fineeeee!"

The younger kept running, walking really, but running towards the Camp Icinda shack. Unfortunately for Ash...

"Ashy! Slow down! You might trip ov-"

"Waaaaaaaah!"

Thud! The sound of someone falling into the snow echoed audibly around the frost-filled forest.

"-_over_."

Ash stayed in the snow for what seemed a long time, and he didn't get up at all. Even Pikachu and Eevee, who were about a hundred metres away stopped in their tracks to check on the fallen boy.

"Ash? Ash! Are you okay?"

"Pi-pi-pi!"

"Eeveee-veee!

When Gary finally reached him, the older boy kneeled down and took the ravenette in his arms. _'Dear Arceus, he's so cold!'_ He let his gloves wander to Ash's rosy cheeks, wiping flecks of snow off of them.

"Ashy, oh my gosh, please be okay!"

Gary looked around in concern for anyone nearby to help out. Not a chance. They were the only ones walking for miles, and the campsite appeared to be the nearest place and his only hope of shelter for his unconscious best friend.

'_Darn it, Ash. I told you to be careful! Oh, no use getting prissy, he needs to have some oxygen...'_

The emerald-eyed boy was about to perform CPR on Ash, his lips nearing Ash's own in no time when the boy below him blew on his nose, causing Gary to pull back and sneeze.

"Wahahahahahaha! You should have seen your face! You looked like a stressed out Farfetch'd looking for its leek. It was priceless!" Ash chuckled to himself, tears of mirth coming out of his eyes as he sat up to laugh at Gary some more.

Gary on the other hand, wasn't exactly amused. He glared at Ash with an intimidating look that could have belonged to a deadly-looking Steelix. The boy pushed Ash back into the snow and stomped off, leaving him alone.

"You jerk! I was really worried, you know! Why did you do that?" He seethed, picking up Pikachu and Eevee along the way.

Oh great. Gary was angry at him, and that it wasn't just that he was angry at him, but really, REALLY angry at him. Smart move, Ash. Really smart.

"Heey Gary, I'm sorry... I was just... I dunno, I wanted to see how you'd react if I was in trouble. To see if you care about me enough. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you so furious... " He mumbled, feeling guilty for his actions. Gary stopped walking and turn around to face the still sitting boy; annoyance painted all over his face.

The look softened when emerald eyes travelled to Ash's foot, which look a little too bent for his liking.

"Gary?"

The latter walked over to Ash, dropped Pikachu and Eevee and looked over at Ash's left leg. He poked at it curiously, earning a paining scream from the hazel-eyed boy.

"Ouuuuuuch Gary, that hurt!"

"Sorry. I think-"

_Another poke..._

"Oouuuuchhh! Gaaaryyy!"

"-I think you sprained your ankle."

Chocolate orbs widened to full size. "Huh? But whyyy? How am I supposed to walk now? We can't even... Oh no, Gary, I'm so sorry, how are we supposed to have a holiday now...oh no..." Ash cried, burying his face into green polyester gloves. He just ruined everything Gary had planned. He ought to be ashamed.

"No, Ash. It's okay, I told you to be careful but, we can't do anything about it now. We'll make it work, alright? Can you stand up?" Gary comforted, holding his hand out to the injured sixteen year old.

"I think-oowww ooow owwwieee! T'hurts..." The younger boy confirmed, plopping back down in the snow slowly.

"Well..." The researcher thought for a clever solution to this problems of theirs. He looked at Pikachu and Eevee, who both looked tired but concerned for Ash. He couldn't think of anything else so... piggybacking was his only choice.

"I'll just carry you to the shack. Come on, jump up before we both get a cold out here and then really we won't be able to do anything." Gary concluded, bending down towards Ash with his back to him so that the seventeen year old could carry him.

Ash shifted slowly towards Gary's back, resting his head on the boy's shoulder. He wrapped his arms around Gary's neck and appreciated the warmth that Gary never failed to emit which made him feel just a tad bit better.

It wasn't at all surprising that the Pokémon Researcher seemed to have no trouble in standing up and walking towards the campsite, with what heavy loads he'd had to carry over the years. He just wished Ash was feeling okay. He still needed to walk a few hundred metres to get to the cursedly far campsite, and he was getting worried that Ash's ankle would get swollen. He had to get to Camp Icinda, and fast. Pikachu and Eevee tagged along, tarrying somewhere behind the two.

"Gawwy, 'Msowwy." Ash muttered through the fabric of Gary's jacket, exhausted from running too much. He had made his best friend and crush sad and he didn't feel too happy at all. He should have just taken the boy's advice. He should have. What a jerk he really was.

"Ashy, just rest up for me now, okay? We'll get to the camp soon enough. I want you to get better so just wait a little longer."

"Mhhmmm."

"And for the record, Ash, I do care about you. A lot. We're best friends, if you didn't know that already. You know I love you like the brother I never had or would never have. I told you to watch out, didn't I? I care about you, Ashy. I really do."

"You love me?" The Pikachu Trainer had to ask in confirmation.

"Yes, Ash. Of course I do. We're buddies, remember?"

As the two best friends and their Pokémon made their way towards their chosen campsite, Ash couldn't help but go over and over one particular thought that bother him to no end. The thought that Gary "loved him", but he loved him only "like a brother." Gary didn't say otherwise, but Ash knew that was what Gary had meant. At least he knew his best friend cared for his safety. But that would all that they would be, mere best friends. It wasn't a love-kind of care, but a friend-kind of care. It wasn't fair. He would kill for one chance, even just the slightest chance to be with Gary. If only.

Gary, however, couldn't help but to think about the worse that could have happened. _'He could have passed out into a coma or broken his leg, but he didn't. He didn't Gary... He didn't! Oh what would I do without my Ashy... I just hope he's alright...'_

He wondered if anybody else would be willing enough to do something so trivial yet so important for Ash like he would. Ash claimed to love him, but he hasn't even told the boy yet that he felt the same way. Well, he kind of did tell Ash of his feelings, but it wasn't too direct now, was it? No flowers or kisses or hugs. Ash probably took it a different way, but of course Gary didn't know.

The evidence of Ash's feelings were there - Ash told Gary himself, unaware of it at that. All Gary had to do was to confess, since Ash obviously found it too hard. He swore, he'd make it up to Ash. He was planning in his head on how he could show the hazel-eyed boy how much he cared. A plan so extravagant, being the perfectionist the Pokémon Researcher was. For now, he had to make sure he was okay. Happy, contented, safe in his arms. Ash would be alright. He just knew it. And he would make it happen.


	6. To Show You Love Him Just The Way He Is

**Hayoo~ It's ChiiRyeeBiee again! I present to you Advice Chapter 6! Woohooo~**

**I must say, Gary is quite in-character here; I changed some things in fear of swaying away from the fluff, but overall, I hope it will be fine. Up to you to decide :3**

**Just to let you know, the wait of writing (or posting) their confession is making me feel giddy and impatient too. I tried to make it as fluffy as possible... and judging from now, that would be in... 5 chapters :3**

**I hope you enjoy reading this chapter... Please look forward to the end! I'm tying up the knots with ease! Do review for any concerns, or even to tell me how I'm doing for my first posted story~~**

**Well, tata for now. Roku no CHAPTAA, doozoo! If Pokémon was mine, I'd keep it to myself, Ash is OOC and Gary is a little IC, this chapter was a bit confusing but, yep. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Some Advice To Show You Love Him Just The Way He Is**

Ash and Gary were at Slateport City, having fun in the sun as they splashed around and swam in the deep blue waters. While Ash tried to chase the Pokémon Researcher out in the blue open, Gary dived and pulled the Pikachu Trainer into the freezing underworld. Both boys resurfaced and Gary made an escape from the annoyed predator that was his best friend.

"That was so not funny!" Ash spat out, wiping his face with a hand before opening his eyes. Said eyes settled on a laughing brunette who was clutching at his stomach as if there was no tomorrow.

"Oh Ash, your-your expression is priceless! Hahahahaha!" Gary laughed out in between breaths. When Ash started to chase him again, he turned around and swam to get away from the ranting younger boy.

"Gary! You jerk! You know I was trying not to get my hair wet! It took forever to style it, you know!"

Ash's hair appeared to be more spiked up than usual, Gary noticed, and a hard hold gel strongly made the raven strands stay in their place. The younger's hair was never gelled up, and he had to admit, the ravenette's straight and free hair looked better to Gary than some unnatural hairstyle that he usually successfully pulled off.

The two friends walked out of the water, grabbing their towels and drying off to rest up for a bit.

Gary smirked at the hazel-eyed boy. "Heh, you should have thought about that before greeting the sea with open arms."

"Shut up." A friendly punch landing on a shoulder was followed by a flick on the ear and a stiffled groan. Soon both boys were engaged in a poke fight, besting each other without a care who was there to watch.

"Geez Ash, you're starting to sound like me."

"Well I'm sorry that you don't want anyone to copy you and your hair complex."

"Hey! That was mean, Ash! Oww!"

"Serves you right, dear Gary, king of all beautiful hair."

"Drink saltwater, Ash."

As they were nearby the shore, Ash and Gary got soaked by a gigantic wave that came crashing down within seconds. Soon they were both dripping with water, all because they were too busy bickering than to pay attention to what was happening.

Ash got up and held a hand out to his best friend. Gary took it, stood up, and shook away the excess water from his ear.

"You got your wish, Gary. Thanks a lot. Uggh, great, now our towels are wet!" Ash coughed, unamused.

"Haha. You're welcome. We have spare ones somewhere... but what's with the hair anyway? You're not trying to impress anybody around, are you?"

Ash retaliated almost too quickly. "No! What do call me for?"

"Oh really? Is she around? Oh, the girl you like must be from Slateport City, or Hoenn for that matter... Tell me, is it that Pokémon coordinator, May?"

The ravenette stomped around like a little child. Gary was just pretending not to know Ash loved him to see how defensive a boy in denial could be.

"Stop mocking me! I do not like May!"

Gary rose an eyebrow and smirked his signature _I-am-so-much-better-than-you_ smirk. "Oh, am I mocking you? I didn't know. From the way I see it, you are just being too stubborn to admit it."

This was too good. Ash looked so adorable when angry. Gary noted the pink flare on his cheeks; those z-shaped birthmarks of Ash almost appearing to spark similarly to Pikachu's when the thunder mouse was ready to attack. The sixteen year old also had a priceless pout of annoyance that made him look so utterly adorable that even a Steelix would melt down at his cuteness.

Ash was just so loveable; it made Gary wonder if it was a crime to be soooo...sooo like Ash was. Amazing in Gary's eyes. The boy was so easy to rile up, but when it got too out of hand, Ash would snap, start crying and stay angry for days. For now, Gary was still halfway Ash's annoy-meter. It wasn't as if Gary was really trying to anger Ash, though. It just amused him to see Ash pout and whine like he always did as a child.

"Can you just shush? I wanna swim!" The ravenette countered, making his way towards the beach once more. The brunette followed suit, ready for another round of the _'Let's see how angry I make Ash' _game.

"Relax, love. I'm just teasing. You know I am." The Pokémon Researcher jested. He wrapped cold arms around the ravenette's skinny body, snuggling into his shoulder and purring a little too disturbingly.

The tomato that was Ash sizzled up like he always did when Gary touched him. He tried to squirm away, but Gary wouldn't let go.

"Gary! What are you doing~! Heyy! Don't do that or people will jump to conclusions!"

"Let them think. We're best friends, are we not? Besides, I want that May to see who exactly is whose here."

Ash stomped on Gary's vulnerable foot, picked up a handful of wet sand from underwater and threw it on the emerald-eyed boy. Gary just didn't get it! He was not interested in May! She was dating Drew! Why was Gary being so annoying, especially now when they were enjoying themselves during a beautiful, sunny day?

"What is wrong with you Gary? Don't you see? I DO NOT LIKE MAY!"

"Is that so? So who do you like, then?" Gary challenged, wiping off some of the sand thrown at him.

Ash fumed at the boy, telling him off with something so unexpected that he didn't even know what he had said until he said it.

"Uughh! You don't understand and you never will, so fine, I'll tell you, Mister _'I-Get-On-Ash-Ketchum's-Nerves-All-The-Time!'_ The person I like is from Pallet Town! He's smart, cool, beautiful, talented, my best friend, someone I can't live without, an amazing Pokémon Trainer, an annoying, sadistic, vain bastard, _better_ than everyone else in the whole entire multiverse of multiverses and so much _better_ than May would ever be!"

Gary stared at Ash dumbfoundedly. He blushed instantly, even though Gary was never known to ever "blush" like that in public. Looking around he saw nosy spectators pretending they did not just hear the ravenette shout non-sense for the whole world to hear, intensifying the red tint on his face more. Thankfully some sand was still on his face despite how disgusting it felt so Ash never noticed how flustered he looked as of the moment.

It was then that Ash suddenly regretted what he had just said, hoping to Arceus that he could turn back time to take those words back. Unfortunately for him, that was not easy at all.

"Gary, um, I mean... Uhh, forget what I said, I was just, uhh, thinking out loud and I didn't know-"

The sound of splashing interrupted the still blushing hazel-eyed boy and his struggle to take back a not-so-direct confession of his love. It was not supposed to go **that way**! Oh how _wrong_ everything was...

The Eevee Trainer wiped away the remaining sand and reached out for the Pikachu Trainer, putting a hand on his shoulder. Said hand made its way up to the younger boy's face, caressing it with comfort and reassurance.

Emerald eyes locked onto chocolate ones, both searching for some kind of emotion hidden beneath the usual air of competition. Gary moved closer towards Ash, their faces mere centimetres from each other, and if only they were a little closer, their lips would be touching already.

It was too much of an expectation for Ash. Gary kept coming closer, and closer, and closer, until the brunette had lips near Ash's ear, feeling the other boy's warm breath which gave him goosebumps and another one of those fuzzy feelings.

"Geez, Ash. I never knew you were so conceited that you needed to prove to me how much you like _**yourself**_. I already know Ashy. You are awesome and better than May, okay? And no, I don't think you're narcissistic so don't you dare worry." Gary muttered silently, which earned him a violent push into the water.

"You jerk! I hate you Gary!"

The Pikachu Trainer left the brunette to drown as he ran to the shore, picking up his clothes and getting ready to change. Gary, after finally resurfacing, did the same and soon they were both changed and ready to have their lunch.

"Seriously. A piece of advice, okay Ashy? I don't think you'd need to change your hairstyle for anyone. I love your hair the way it is. This special person of yours should too. Just the way you are, Ashy. That's all you need to be."

_'Hmph, says the boy who wears an excessive amount of gel everyday,'_ Ash thought inwardly. But he was right. Gary never cared about his hairstyle. The sixteen year old figured that being more like the Pokémon Researcher would finally get his attention, even though he knew he'd never be loved back the way he loved Gary. _'I wished he kissed me. I still shouldn't have said those words mindlessly. Now I have my hopes up high in the air again. Tch, stupid Gary. Stupid, annoying, conceited, loveable best friend of mine.'_

He loved him anyway, and he had no idea why, but he did. Gary being a smart and talented and handsome looking boy was only a bonus. Ash loved him because he was Gary. Not anyone else, just him. He was awesome, and he loved him all the same. Just the way he was, as the brunette have said.

Gary on the other hand, knew that Ash was still feeling flustered from his abrupt confession. What he had said was a thankful fail-safe to his best friend's ego. '_Soon...'_, Gary thought, _'...soon I'd let him know I feel the same way. Darn, I should have kissed him, then he'd finally know I love him too. Life isn't fair.'_

Why couldn't a piece of advice be enough to let Ash know? Gary would never know. He didn't want to know. For now, it was just him, Ash and their half-empty stomachs. For now, they had to wait it out a bit longer, wait for the right time when they could finally tell each other how much they mean to one another, not with advice, but with endless kisses, and hugs, and the feeling of contentment surrounding them both like a comfortable blanket. With actions, not advice, because they were not enough. Advice was never enough.


	7. To Ask For A Perfect Date

**Konnichiwa! ChiiRyeeBiee desu! I can't believe I'm posting Chapter 7 already! It's been a long time since I wrote this... and now it's finally getting posted! *tears of joy***

**Quite an early posting schedule for me, this chapter. I'll be welcomed into a new country soon... *sad sigh* There'll be kangaroos! And koalas! And the stereotypical "G'day mates"...! ****Moving isn't fun, and it's hectic, and I won't have internet for a while sooo... Tadaaaaaa! **

**A little angst here (unnecessary to me if I wasn't planning on writing such an extravagant plan of confession), so forgive the weird drama. I wonder if you can guess what I have planned...? But anyway, I hope you, my dear reader, enjoy this equally weird chapter. Sad to say, the end for this story is quite near if only by a few thousand words... *Achievement soon too unlock: Finish and complete first posted story! Yuss!* Please please stick by me till ze end!**

**Please review, I may need advice (hehe, advice...) on how I'm doing so far or what kind of writing styles I should try next. I'll definitely be writing on PalletShipping again.**

**Okay, _read on_ time! Pokémon isn't mine, this is yaoi, err, OOC Ash and Gary, and please don't kill me for any mistakes and errors. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Some Advice To Ask For A Perfect Date**

"Light brown hair. Sparkly viridian eyes. Makes me laugh, cry, angry, happy, sad, and somehow free. Taller than me. Annoying but tolerable. Talented, amazing, wonderful. Always been, actually. Successful, ill-tempered, competitive, intelligent, possesive, somewhat selfish, but such flaws don't matter to me. Claims to care about me a lot. I would die for more hugs and kisses and touches and dates and just being with them..."

A ravenette and a brunette were talking to each other in the midst of a starry night. It was around nine o'clock, and the boys thought it would be a good idea if they both went camping in a tent at the laboratory backyard. They could hear the faint cry of crickets echoing in the wind, and the rustling of the leaves caused by the caress of a light and minty breeze.

Both have slightly forgotten about Ash's near confession at the beach, and so Ash decided to clean the slate and give Gary more distinct clues as to who really held his heart dearly. The brunette turned to the ravenette, hoping to see something on the younger's face to giveaway what he was talking about. Even in the subtle darkness, he could make up the admirable features of straight raven hair, the shadow of long eyelashes and a forming smile on the boy's pink lips.

"What's this about?" Gary asked like he didn't know. He needed some kind of confirmation, perhaps. The things Ash came up with to describe him was quite amusing though he was flattered by such words. It was all too sudden to sink into an unspeakable topic after discussing the latest update at the Kalos League. Ash was about to go to said region soon, and Gary knew he didn't need to ask if that meant his six-month-long holiday from travelling was almost over.

"You know what I'm talking about Gary. The one I love. I was just thinking, it's been a month and a half since I told you and you don't even know anything about them. I'm unfair, and I'm sorry... I still... I dunno, I have doubts about saying who exactly. I guess I'm just easing in with clues. I'm really sorry, Gary, I know we're best friends and all but I-"

The researcher put a finger to Ash's lips, who instantly stopped talking before he could even finish. Ash didn't even notice when Gary had gotten so close to him. They were lying next to each other covered with their own comfortable blankets, and because the tent was large they were at least a metre away from one another. Until then...

Ash was thankful it was nighttime, as he didn't want Gary to see the furious blush he sported instantly. He'd been doing that a lot lately - blushing of course. It was just that the seventeen year old was always so close to him and touching him and hugging him and holding his hand that he sometimes forgot he had lungs for a reason and he just couldn't stop feeling fuzzy and happy being around the older boy.

One could say Ash was happy enough just to be next to Gary, even if they couldn't ever be together romantically. Gary would never like him that way, and they were both boys. It didn't matter to him though. They were already very close, as a figure of speech and literally, and if he ever confessed he had no doubt things between them would become chaotic instead of for the better. They were better off just as friends. He already had Gary, anyway.

"Ashy..." Gary broke the silence with a careful whisper. Even Gary's voice made Ash feel weak in the knees. Everything about the brunette just made him feel happy beyond measure.

"Why do you love _her_?"

Gary hated saying the stupid pronoun, but it was all he could think of if he wanted to hide the fact he knew Ash had feelings for him. It wasn't time to confess yet. It had to be perfect. He needed to wait a bit more, and Ash did, too.

Pained hazel eyes looked into emerald as the word '_her_' echoed through both their ears. If Gary just knew it wasn't a girl that Ash loved, but only the very person lying next to him right then. Why couldn't the ravenette just tell him? Why was he so scared? He was leaving to Kalos soon and he couldn't put it off forever! Why why why? It was all so troublesome!

"I-I don't know why. I always just did. From the beginning, on the day we first met, I knew I liked them immediately. _Loved_. Whatever. I don't really have a reason to, but I do, and my feelings are there, and I can't supress them, or tell that person, or even admit to them that I love them. I'm scared, amd I don't know why, and I know I'm being stupid, but I would give up my whole dream if that meant we could be together."

Why, why, why did they have to make it so hard for themselves when they could finally be together? Gary needed more time. Ash was too coward to say anything. Gary's plan was coming along smoothly, and he couldn't abandon what he had already started._ 'Soon. Just a few more days... please... wait for me, Ashy. You can't leave yet.'_

"Sleep beside me, will you? I'm freezing." The older boy scooted over, resting his head on Ash's chest and wrapping long arms possesively around the Pikachu Trainer. He could hear how fast the hazel-eyed boy's heartbeat was; a rhythm that he'd wished to say was beating solely for him.

A strong hand pushed off a body to the left side of the tent. Ash was shaking nervously. "Ash?" Gary said softly. Was there something wrong?

This time around, Ash got up and laid his head on Gary's chest, hugging him closer in the process. It was perfect. It was as if they were made to complete each other. Just lying there peacefully, so close to each other... Ash didn't need to ask for a miracle to get Gary to fall in love with him. It was perfect. They were perfect. And it was enough.

"You're too heavy, Gary. I'M sleeping on YOU." Ash pouted as he snuggled against the other boy to make himself as comfortable as ever. It was after that that Gary spoke up, a tiny question bothering his mind.

"Ashy... I need some advice." He muttered, joining hands with the one he loved most.

"Hmm..."

"What's the best place to take someone on their birthday?"

"Mmph...what...for...?" Ash mumbled tiringly in an attempt to fight off sleep.

"The one I love... my best friend... the person that means so much to me that I can't imagine a life without them... the one who's next to me right now, the one I can't let go off..." Gary hoped Ash was still listening... such a confession, though sugar-coated with advice, was direct enough for him, right? He just hoped Ash wasn't too dense...

Ash had his eyes closed already, and his mind hadn't processed what Gary said very well from exhaustion. He interpreted the information as Gary having a special someone who meant the world to him, and it never crossed Ash's mind that this best friend and lover of the Eevee Trainer's was him himself. He knew not to get his hopes too high, and he didn't. But it still hurt and he was jealous, even at such a sleepy state.

"Amusement...park...take her there..." He whispered, squeezing the Pokémon Reseracher to himself as tight as he could. If he couldn't be with Gary then he may as well treasure being with him while he still could. Tears formed and fell unknowingly and Ash had no more energy or will to fight the unconscious state he was soon to slip into.

_Her_. How the two hated that pronoun so very much. Why did society expect them to love women, and being different proved to be wrong? It wasn't fair. Society needed to mind its own business.

"I love you, Ashy. It's you. It's you I love, don't misunderstand!" The researcher desperately declared to the air.

It was too late. Ash was already asleep. He had never heard, and he would never want to know. Gary didn't want to wake him up and tell him, so he decided to confirm it with him in the morning. Just a few more hours... What a nice way to end the day.

They had to stop with all the useless advice they were giving one another. It wasn't helping. _'Just a few more days,'_ Gary thought, wrapping his arms around the best friend he loved so protectively.

_'I love you Ash. No more of these given advices. Actions, feelings. I'll let you know soon. How I love you so.'_


	8. Perfect Ending (Or Perfect Beginning)

**Hello, ChiiRyeeBiee again. Trotting alongside me is Chapter 8, and I can tell you right now, it's quite excited... (I wonder if chapters could have feelings?)**

**Sorry for the long wait. Settling down in Australia is quite time-consuming. I'm posting Chapter 9 as soon as I can as well.**

**Yipeeeeyaaaahyeeeey for me, I really like what is about to come. Forgive me if it will be boring, I warn you now. This one's just an introductory chappie; so please look forward to the end!**

**I have no idea how you will react to my plan, but I want to know. To be honest, I posted Advice online with the desire of wanting how people react to the next four, including this one, chapters. I wanted to make it perfect, like Gary in this story, you could say. But it won't be, so you could help me perfect it! Please!**

**Anyway, the wild introductory chapter appeared! Use your Poké-reading powers to read it! I hope you earn experience points in the end! (hahaha)**

**Pokémon is still, sadly, not mine, and Gary is OOC. On with it we goo~~**

* * *

**Some Advice To Give Him A Perfect Ending (That Really Is a Perfect Beginning)**

An emerald-eyed boy could be seen still writing down sophisticated jargon for a research paper he was supposed to hand in the two days ago. He was so tired, and he looked like a Slakoth deprived from his sleep as he hadn't slept properly in days. His head was down on his working desk, arms sagging uncomfortably, back slouching and his chocolate hair as messy as a feather duster. Gary looked more like he was being forced to drag his pen into doodling squiggly lines than he was writing.

Ash was gone for a week already. He had left without saying goodbye to him as Gary was too busy, and the Researcher didn't know when the Pikachu Trainer would actually return. Gary had tried calling the ravenette with the new Holo Caster, but the boy wouldn't pick up at all. They had different timezones, amd Ash was busy chasing his own dream just as well.

Soft footsteps could be heard making its way to Gary's room, but the seventeen year old couldn't care less. His bedroom door was pushed open with a creaking sound and a head popped in sleepily to check on the moping brunette.

"Gary, it's three thirty in the morning. You should really get your sleep." A deep baritone that could only be Tracey's echoed around the room. Gary let the pen drop from his hand and unwillingly struggled to turn around to glare at his Pokémon Watcher friend.

"I'm fine, Tracey. I'm just doing something here, if you don't mind." He growled unhappily. Even at such an exhausted state the Oak teen didn't falter from being the icy person he was when something was bothering him.

Tracey walked towards the brunette, who glared even more defensively as if it would scare him away.

"Gary, you haven't been sleeping for days. You look terrible; you have bags in your eyes, your hair is a mess, you don't even eat anymore! What happened?"

An exasperated sigh was let out, then Gary began to speak.

"Tracey, I'm still trying to perfect my confession plan for Ash. It's got to be perfect, and it's not exactly easy, you know. I'm exasperated, he won't call me, hell, he didn't even say GOODBYE for that matter, he's too busy, he's been gone for a week and I'm going insane! I just want to straighten things out and tell him he's the one I love, and I have to tell him before HE goes insane! I don't think the thing I've planned for is even enough!"

"Hmph. You worry too much..." Tracey boasted, earning himself the millionth glare he received from Gary.

Tracey took a seat on Gary's bed and shifted his focus on the awful-looking seventeen year old. "You guys are complicated, seriously. I have no idea what is up with the both of you making things harder for yourself than they're supposed to be. You've known Ash for years now. Give him a plush toy, a hug, a card, flowers, whatever. If he loves sappy love stories like you say he does, then do just that. It doesn't have to be perfect. Not too hard to do, now is it?"

"But it has to be perfect! Otherwise it's way too unfair for him who's been waiting all this time for an answer from me even though he never asked."

The Marill Trainer grinned back. "Gary, Gary, Gary. You are such a perfectionist. Fine. Suit yourself. But first, I don't think you'd wait another one and a half years for Ash to finish his Kalos journey till you do this won't you? Catch a flight to Lumiose City ASAP. But for now," the younger boy grabbed Gary's wrists and then pushed him towards the mattress, "Go get your sleep. Ash wouldn't appreciate seeing his boyfriend-to-be looking like a pile of garbage."

"Shut up, Tracey."

Said boy got up and stuck a tongue out before closing the lights and exiting Gary's room. A faint, "you're welcome" was the last thing Gary had heard before he finally succumbed into the slumber he had deserved for the past seven days.

When Tracey got up the next morning to check up on Gary, he expected to see a sleeping figure at his left but was instead greeted by a cleanly-made bed with a note and a long due research paper sitting on top of the pillow. The Marill Trainer walked towards the bed and read the note before walking out with a large smile on his face.

_'Went to Lumiose City to tell Ash I love him. Don't expect me to return without a ring on his finger.'_

Taking the research paper and note with him, Tracey exited the room with a somewhat mocking smirk, muttering a few words to himself. "Hmph, about time he did something about it. Knowing Gary, extravagance is in Ash's pathway. Lucky him."

Meanwhile, a certain emerald-eyed boy couldn't help but to fidget irately during his whole flight to the Kalos Region. He kept peering out the window, looking for some kind of greenery or maybe a glance of tall skyscrapers that would indicate he was nearing his destination. He had woken up at a glorious hour, booked a flight, phoning here and there for a group of people to remind them in finally initiating his celebratory plan for Ash. He had been thinking about how he'd confess to Ash for the past thirty-one days, and heck, it was difficult to find the perfect way of doing it. It was a good thing that he'd been in touch with people who were willing to give him a hand. Such were advantageous times he had thanked Arceus for being the grandson of a famous Pokémon professor.

Just as he promised, there would be no more advice. Mere actions, with sweet words here and there, but actions all the same. Ash will love it. Oh how he hoped the boy would.


	9. Perfect Beginning, Perfect Planning

**WAAAAAAAH! Chapter 9 already!? Soooooo happy!**

**I can't believe I am still alive after feeding off free wifi in Aussie malls... It's so hard T.T but yeyy, I still am! Barely.**

**Good day to you all, ChiiRyeeBiee here. Here is the second part of Gary's advice-free confession plan. I wonder who here has guessed what was coming in their heads after reading this chapter...? Well, I can't read minds, but if you leave a review, I might know... Do tell me how you liked this chapter... This isn't the main part yet, I assure you now!**

**Three more chapters to go! Chapter 9 is just as short as the last one, but Chapters 10 and 11 will be long! This one's real cliché, but I hope it's sweet.**

**Chapter 9:**** Don't leave or give up on meeeee yet~**

**I'm posting the next chapter the next time I eat more free wifi :D hehehe.**

**Enjoy, please readers, and do inform me of what I could improve. More fluff, more OOCness, the excitement is bubbling within me... Oh, and I don't own Pokémon. I haven't watched the new upcoming Kalos anime yet, and I won't until I finish Sinnoh and Unova, so this here is based on playing Pokémon Y for a looooooong time. Lumiose City is mapped out in my brain right now, hehe.**

**For those who aren't familiar with the Kalos region, I highly apologize. I'll try to be as descriptive as I can, but yes. ****Have fun reading!**

* * *

**His advice-free, Perfect Ending, Perfect Beginning with the Perfect Planning**

During the past week, Ash had been travelling between two cities to meet new friends and register for the upcoming Kalos League. He had arrived in Lumiose City with Pikachu, where he received the grass-like otter Chespin from the Kalos professor, Professor Sycamore. Along with the electric type and his new found buddy, he made his way towards Santalune City, where he caught a shy little bug Pokémon named Scatterbug and a rebellious tiny robin Pokémon named Fletchling. After two or so days, he challenged Viola, a bug type gym leader from the Santalune City Gym and won his first Kalos Badge valiantly. The ravenette planned on returning to Lumiose to challenge Clemont, an electric type gym leader from the Lumiose City Gym but little did he know that he was in for a big surprise upon arriving.

It was sad for him to go on his journey without farewelling his best friend and crush before leaving. Gary liked someone he didn't know. Correction: LOVED someone. He could have asked who but, knowing Gary, he probably wouldn't tell him as the sixteen year old hadn't been saying anything about this mysterious crush of his. Plus, he didn't really want to know. It was bad enough to have fallen in love with his best friend. He didn't want to know of any competition he was not willing to deal with. Ash was scared to show Gary the hurt in his eyes for knowing he cared for someone that wasn't him. Gosh, he was so stupid for even being jealous. He was the best friend. It wasn't as if they could be any more than that.

The Pikachu Trainer was trudging tiredly towards the end of Parterre Way, a route marked with colourful flowers and hedges that would then lead him to Lumiose City, an extravagant metropolis city of sorts. He hadn't gotten much sleep last night. He'd had a ridiculous nightmare about ghost Pokémon and Gary being in love with one and the ghost taking him far, far away to wherever ghost Pokémon lived to live _happily ever after. _Trust his mind to matchmake the Pokémon Researcher and his most hated Pokémon type.

Pikachu, who was perched upon Ash's left shoulder, tried to cheer the gloomy ravenette up by nuzzling into his cheek. "Pika-pi."

Ash smiled weakly, petting the thunder mouse on his head before whispering a faint, "I'm alright, buddy". He straightened up for a bit, took in a deep breath and threw an arm up in the air with a new found determination. There was no way he was going to sulk forever about this crush situation. He was going to be the greatest Pokemon master, he swore to Arceus, and win the upcoming Kalos League, whether he had Gary or not! Hmph!

"Well, Pikachu, we better win me that Lumiose City Badge now! Are you up for it?"

Pikachu's cheeks sparked up with glee. At least his trainer was finally smiling. He didn't like seeing Ash so down for Gary, and if only he could talk he would've told the boy that Gary loved him just as much. "Pika-pi! Pikachuu, chuu-Pikachuu!"

And with that reply, the two friends ran the last few hundred metres eagerly to Lumiose City, only to be stopped by a brown ball of fluff running towards them.

"Vee! Vee! Eevee-veeeee!"

The brown ball of fluff, also known as Eevee, trotted happily at the direction of the electric type and his trainer. Pikachu, upon recognizing the evolution Pokémon, quickly jumped off Ash's shoulder and greeted his friend with a playful game of running around in circles.

"Pikaaaaa!"

"Eeeveee-veee!"

Ash looked at their new visitor closely. Pikachu obviously knew the normal type, but Pikachu only knew one particular Eevee he was sure of. Said Pokémon had the same distinctive brown shade and twinkling licorice eyes that he could remember, which could mean only one thing…

"Hey Pikachu, is that Gary's Eevee?" Ash questioned, his heart rate speeding up quickly as he felt nervous of the thunder mouse's reply. If Gary's Eevee was here in Kalos, then Gary must be here too…

Instead of hearing a "Pika" from his yellow buddy, Eevee ran up to Ash, pawing at his blue jeans in an attempt to climb up the boy. Well, it was Gary's Eevee alright. She always greeted him with the nuzzling of his cheek.

Ash carried the Evolution Pokémon with ease and petted the normal type's furry collar lovingly. It was then that he felt a small but smooth papery thing placed in her collar, perhaps a forgotten note or something. The ravenette took it out and realized that it was a hidden Greet Mail, his name scrawled out on the envelope in elegant, cursive letters. Gary's handwriting, he thought, letting Eevee down on the ground so she could play with Pikachu once more.

It was an odd occurrence, really. First he meets Gary's Eevee in Kalos without her trainer, then Ash finds that Eevee was holding a Greet Mail addressed to him. If Eevee was in Kalos alone, then where was Gary supposed to be? Did he ask the brown furball to find Ash alone? Was the Pokémon Researcher in Lumiose City? Surely he was, as that was where the younger boy arrived via train from Nacrene City before making his way to Santalune City. He wouldn't just abandon Eevee in a new region. And if the brunette was here, then what was he here for? To conduct a new research perhaps? That was the most likely thing Gary would do anyway, since Ash knew for sure that the emerald-eyed best friend of his wouldn't dare go on a raiding party to search for HIM. Oh no, Gary would never do that. They were best friends, but Gary liked someone else. There was no use in hoping the seventeen year old would think of their relationship as more than just that.

But what was the mail for then? He was so confused. Bother, he wouldn't be so flustered if he wasn't so into Gary. Why did he feel so doubtful and confused from just seeing Eevee? Or more like, why did he have to fall in love with Gary in the first place? There were so many questions in his mind, and not enough answers to reassure him. Not even advice could help him now. Ash just had to open the mail to find out then. Better to get it done and over with – he had a gym battle to attend to shortly.

_"Ash, I'm sure you're wondering what this is for. And why my Eevee isn't with me. Well, by the time you read this, I'll be sitting at a chair at the top most level of the Prism Tower. It's a nice view here, to be honest. Clemont is really quite the inventor and designer of this beautiful gym. Anyway, I figured I wouldn't see you in another one and a half years, so let me visit you on your journey for a while before the time you return to Pallet again. I'll be joining a team in researching Mega Evolution soon, so I may not have any more free time after that._

_I'll get to the point, Ashy-boy. You left without a goodbye, and you didn't even know I would miss you so. Don't ever leave without farewelling me again! I want to tell you something, Ashy, and it concerns a sensitive topic. But I won't say it in this letter. I want you to play a game with me. I just hope you're willing to hear what I have to say and join, and I'll know that you are willing to if you choose to step into Lumiose._

_The task is rather easy. I'll be sending you on a kind of scavenger hunt, really. There will be ten Pokémon to find around Lumiose, all holding Heart Mails with one sentence in it and the next place to visit. You have to find them all IN ORDER and piece together all the sentences. I trust you have a map of Lumiose City? If not, just ask a Gogoat to take you where you need to go._

_This is important. You must remember the name of the Pokemon that has the mail. Write it down at the back of this letter so you won't forget just in case. Do whatever, just make sure you remember those names, you get me? Follow the directions on the mail you find, alright?_

_Have fun, my Ashy. I'll be meeting you at the Prism Tower once you're finished. Goodluck._

_Gary_

_PS. Go to Vert Plaza first. The Pokémon and her trainer will be waiting for you. Oh, and can you please take Eevee with you? She missed having you and Pikachu around."_

After reading the rather interesting letter, Ash was intrigued with delight. Gary really did come to Lumiose to find him. But what was so important for the brunette to say that he couldn't just call him or send him an overseas letter? But then again, he hadn't been picking up Gary's recent Holo Caster calls. That must be why the seventeen year old NEEDED to come to Kalos. Once again, everything was his fault for being an idiotic and ignorant person.

He turned to Eevee and Pikachu with a smile and carried them on his shoulders. "I guess the battle will have to wait, Pikachu. Eevee's probably told you of Gary's plan, and so I'll have to play along with his game for now. You'll support me right?"

"Pika-pi!"

"Vee-veeeeee!"

"Good! Well, Vert Plaza, here we go then!"

And off they went to complete the scavenger hunt, hoping to figure out the importance behind the Pokémon Researcher's actions.

In an almost nearby tower, the same Pokémon Researcher could be heard sighing as he looked out into the view of a prosperous city, wishing deeply in his heart with a hand on a box that this plan to confess would be as successful as he hoped it would be.


	10. Let's Play Lost and Find! Part 1

** G'day, my fellow readers. ChiiRyeeBiee here with the rather eager Chapter 10 of Advice. Sorry about the wait. I still have no internet, but I will get it soon to post the next chapter :) **

***gaaaah my IHP (internet health points) are soooo low...***

**How unfortunate that I start school in a matter of days and my life couldn't be more easily described than boring, boring, boring. But my life isn't this story, so, enjoy the finally long confession chapter.**

**Don't kill me for its boringness - I dragged things out a lot for the whole scavenger hunt thing so they're quite detailed (and probably unnecessary but that's how I write). There's still a Chapter 11 and 12 so please look forward to those :) *does a happy dance* **

**I still sadly do not own Pokémon, I warn you for the upcoming cheesiness and lameness and the OOCness of my OTP, plus the fact that the following chapter was the result of my rather weird-thinking mind, so yes, it will be weird. But I like it.**

**Your story starts in three, two, one...**

* * *

**Let's Play Lost and Find! Ash's Confession Scavenger Hunt!**

"Vert Plaza. Vert Plaza… According to the map, you go straight from the entrance of Parterre Way and across South Boulevard… err… past Café Cyclone…well, I'm in South Boulevard now… let's see… Café Cyclone, where are you…"

Ash wasn't very good navigating his way around anywhere. He missed having Brock or Cilan navigating, but as of the moment, he had no travelling companions, so he had to make do with a map and some intellectual input of his as well. Pikachu and Eevee were of help in accompanying him. The sixteen year old decided to let out his other Pokémon out as well, so Chespin, Scatterbug and Fletchling could assist their trainer in completing his given task.

"Chiiiriiichii!" the tiny robin Pokémon cried to Ash in hopes of directing him to his destination.

"Ahh! There it is! Vert Plaza! Thanks a lot, Fletchling." He exclaimed, jogging towards a Lass Trainer with a talented Illumise, both standing /flying near a green-coloured monument, which he hoped were who he was looking for.

After seeing Ash, the girl extended a hand for the hazel-eyed boy to shake.

"Hey. I'm Henrietta. This is my Illumise. I'm guessing you're Ash Ketchum, Gary Oak's best friend?" She inquired attentively.

I sure am! Your Illumise looks very well-trained!" Ash complimented, looking at the cute little bug type briefly before turning back to her. "Is it the Pokémon with a Heart Mail?"

She nodded, glancing at the Firefly Pokémon as a signal to approach the Pikachu Trainer. Its tiny hands held out a small pink envelope, with a similar print of his name on the front. Ash gladly took it and fairly soon was opening the mail and reading what was written in it.

_"A nature so sweet, so kind like Jirachi..."_

_"Well done, Ashy. That's the first Heart Mail collected, and now you have nine more to go. Don't worry if you don't understand its meaning yet; that's the mystery you'll soon find out after getting them all. Now I want you to go to Vernal Avenue and go inside the Stone Emporium. Have fun."_

The hazel-eyed boy tilted his head to one side to show his utter confusion. "What is this sentence supposed to mean? Is it for a Pokémon? I've never heard of a sweet or kind nature before..."

The girl laughed at Ash softly, amused with the ravenette's oblivious character. "You'll get it after piecing everything together. Here-" she handed him a rather large gift bag,"-take this. Gary told me to get it for you. I hope you like it."

"Well, uhh, thanks, Henrietta."

And while Ash was busy opening the red bag, showers of white and yellow sparkles surrounded him and his Pokémon like a handful of fairy dust riding the soft summer breeze. Inside the bag was something soft, 'a plush toy', Ash thought, having confirmed so after brushing off the little bits of paper and plastic covering it up. Jirachi. A Jirachi plush toy. Contrary to popular belief that boys hated plush toys, this ravenette didn't, and Gary had given it to him. Ash absolutely loved it.

He looked up curiously, mesmerized; eyes dancing around yellow and white glitter and finally landing on the Firefly Pokémon and her trainer.

"That's Illumise's Wish attack, although now it's more of a real wish rather than an attack." Henrietta explained, holding out an arm for her Illumise to perch upon. "It's a wish that you become happy. A wish that you and Gary will always be together, no matter what. He said he wanted to be your shining star; a star that could guide you everywhere you go. Much like Jirachi, the Wish Pokémon. You are so lucky, Ash Ketchum."

As expected, the hazel-eyed boy had no idea what to say. He was still a little confused, but thrilled with where this message or game of Gary's was going. Well, if he could keep the plush toy at the end of it all, he didn't really mind being confused. But what was Gary trying to say? If only he was just as smart, if not smarter, than the Pokémon Researcher, he'd be able to decipher this message faster than lightning.

"Thanks, Henrietta, Illumise. You guys are awesome." was the only reply he could come up with so far. If he had to finish this scavenger hunt by the end of the day, then he would. Which meant he couldn't waste any time. He waved a hand at the lovely duo, bidding them farewell before calling his Pokémon to follow him.

The Lass smiled heartily. "Goodluck Ash! Run and go to your next destination! Best of wishes!"

**o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o**

Sooner from then, five Pokémon and a ravenette could be seen marching across the busy Vernal Avenue, looking left to right for where the Stone Emporium could be. Chespin spotted it first, jumping up and down whilst pointing at a colourful sign with a stone icon clearly displayed.

"Chespin-ches!"

"All right! Way to go, Chespin!" The sixteen year old praised, his Pokémon following suit as he skipped towards the emporium. "This scavenger hunt thing is actually fun, don't you think? Hah! No one stops Ash Ketchum from solving a mystery!"

Stepping inside the busy shop drew many analyzing eyes on the Pikachu Trainer. It made him a little nervous, seeing all those people, just staring at him, and it made him rethink what he previously said.

"It's ASH KETCHUM, GUYS LOOK, HE'S HERE!" A girl cried out before giving the confused teen a hug.

A lot of little girls and boys crowded around him, asking for an autograph or showing Ash their buddy Pokémon. To say Ash was overwhelmed would be an understatement. He had been competing in every Pokémon League so far to improve his battling skills rather than to earn a lot of hyper followers.

"Oh please, Ash! Tell me how my Burmy is!"

"Yeah! And take a look at my Shinx! I've been with it since it was an egg!"

"Mister Ash, will you please sign this notebook? I've watched all your battles in the Leagues and you've inspired me so to be just like you!"

"Your Pikachu is soooo adorable! Can I hug it? Please, please, pretty please!"

Before the sixteen year old could give a reply to the little ones, an old man with a white mustache wearing a long indigo coat and cape cleared the crowd by walking through it so that he may be the one to talk to Ash.

"My boy, you have been so well known over the years. With the rate you are going at for your battling skills, you may as well have already reached your dream of becoming a Pokémon Master!"

Ash gave the old man a flattered smile. "Well, uhh, sir, I really wouldn't say I've been doing too well, and uhh, I still have a long way to go, yes, but I'm not really-"

"Nonsense! Are you saying you haven't improved a bit ever since you started Pokémon Training?"

"Well, uhm, of course I have but-"

"So there you have it!" The old man said before bowing low to the ravenette. "The name's Carson. I'm the owner of this stone emporium. And this-" he waved his cape to the side to reveal a young lion cub Pokémon, "-is my Litleo."

"Leeeeeeeee!" Said Pokémon jumped at Ash and gave him a friendly hello lick at the cheek. It had large, anime-like eyes, adding to its charm as a cute fire type Pokémon. Its whole body was covered in dark brown fur, excempting the lighter brown shade of fur its ears, paws, a part of its face and the end of its pointy tail had. The Kalos Pokémon also had a red mohawk between its ears, the start of what is soon to become its mane.

Ash giggled at the Pokémon's adorability. "Aww, he's so cute!"

Carson nodded agreeingly. "So I've been told. I believe he has something especially for you. Litleo?"

The fire type jumped down and went around his trainer's cape before presenting the hazel-eyed boy with a Heart Mail. Ash, who was still clutching onto his Jirachi plush toy, gave it to Chespin to take care of before he received the letter with a grin.

_"So many dreams you've chased and accomplished, you may as well chase me..."_ Ash read aloud, catching the attention of his adoring fans and earning squeals from them all.

"Woohoo, way to go, Ash! You really are a Pokémon Master!"

"You've done so well to earn yourself top placings at every Pokémon League Tournament!"

"Even Gary thinks so!"

"And now he wants you to chase him because he's your next dream, isn't it?"

"You can do it Ash! We believe in you!"

The Pikachu Trainer blushed violently at the children's ridiculous remarks. What was this scavenger hunt thing all about anyway? Gosh, and all these people in the shop could be judging him supposedly after what the children have said! How did they know about Gary? They obviously knew he liked him, but how? He never even told the boy, so how would these children know otherwise? Oh how terribly embarrassing!

The same little girl who gave him a hug tugged at his shirt and asked him to lend her an ear.

"Goodluck with Gary, Mister Ash. I wish you both the best!"

Endless smiles and hopeful eyes filled the boy's vision, and it wasn't long until he lost control of himself and hugged all the little kiddies with a grin on his face.

"You children are so sweet! Thanks you guys...!"

Carson shooed away the children for a moment, getting back to Ash, or really, what could have been considered as the young ravenette being sappy and sweet, squealing like a schoolgirl in love.

"Well, next up for you is Bleu Plaza, I'm guessing? My grandson has a rather impressive Pokémon. Goodluck with your quest."

The sixteen year old glanced at the recent Heart Mail he received, confirming indeed that he was supposed to be off to Bleu Plaza. _'Gary and I... Goodluck being together... They know I like him... These presents and notes... I just don't get it! What are they trying to tell me?!'_

Oh, he'll get to the bottom of this! He was sure of it. This wasn't the end... No scavenger hunt would dare defeat the future Pokémon Master! Just they wait...

**o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o**

So far, Ash and his buddy Pokémon have visited Vert Plaza and Vernal Avenue's Stone Emporium, where he received two Heart Mails with random sentences written on them, supposedly the puzzle pieces for something he still wasn't quite sure of. They were given to him by an Illumise and a Litleo, Pokémon names that the hazel-eyed boy apparently had to note down as well. With two down, he had eight more Heart Mails to find, and he had to find them all by the end of the day.

"So Bleu Plaza is just right off the road! Just past the Friseur Furfrou Shop and Café Woof...err... there! A blue statue thing! Woohoo! Third Heart Mail, here I go!"

"Chespin-ches!" The grass type cried, carrying Ash's yellow plushie with ease.

"Chuuuriiii~!" Scatterbug muttered excitedly.

"Veeee veeeee!" Eevee chipped in, extremely happy.

A thirteen year old boy dressed in some sort of school uniform approached Ash before he had a chance to enter said plaza. He had green eyes and the messiest blond hair ever, and on his shoulders sat a shy little Oshawott.

"Hi. I'm Brady. Nice to meet you." He voiced out, bowing his head in respect. Ash responded by extending a hand out and shaking the boy's.

"I'm Ash. This here is Pikachu, Chespin, Scatterbug, Fletchling and my friend's Eevee. Your Oshawott looks adorable!"

"Hehe, thanks. I've seen that Eevee before - is that Gary's Eevee?"

The Pikachu Trainer nodded firmly.

"Alright, I'm not talking to the wrong person. Haha... Well, my grandfather and I are friends of Gary's. He's been researching stone fossils in the Unova region, and we used to live close by where he worked, so, that's how we know him. He's really cool. And you're cool too! Your battles in the Vertress Conference were astounding!"

"Oshaaaa!" The Sea Otter Pokémon seemed to agree. It jumped down and greeted Ash's Pokémon with glee.

"Thanks..." Ash muttered, flattered once again.

"I take it you're entering the Kalos League as well?"

Ash grinned in reply. "Sure am! And hopefully I can earn myself a better placing this time! Or win it!"

"Great! Goodluck, then! Well, I have to give something to you now, and Oshawott here has something for you as well."

Brady walked Ash right next to the monument, where he left a bag with something in it. He gave it to Ash after picking it up, leaving the sixteen year old to wonder what lies inside it. "From Gary. It must be so amazing to be best friends with a guy like him. He's so nice."

It was an album. A picture album of some sorts. Browsing through the first few pages, the older boy noticed that every photograph was either him or Gary. There was a picture of when they first had a sleepover, a picture of them feeding the bug Pokémon nearby Pallet Town, five year old Ash making funny faces at the camera while six year old Gary subjected himself with a typical frown, there was Ash sitting sentimentally on the grass, the day he got owned by a Magikarp, Gary and Ash's first tooth coming out and even a picture of them together with their first Pokémon. Nostalgia and memories couldn't help but to slap Ash at the face from just skimming through the gift, and the slap didn't actually hurt, but he missed his childhood a lot. He looked at the cover again where he finally noticed the album's title, which was "Together Forever with My Best Friend." Odd. He almost believed those were song titles if not for the fact they made sense.

"Oshaaa-shaawott!" The water type cried happily, tugging at Ash's pants like his own buddy Pokémon would when they wanted something.

"What is it, Oshawott?"

The Pokémon merely presented Ash with the same kind of heart mail the boy had been expecting. Without further ado, Ash had opened it and was reading what was written on the letter.

_"Home is where your heart is, my love for you at the start..."_

_"Are you getting the hint of what this is about Ashy-boy, or do you need to find a few more Heart Mails? Trust me when I say I am nervous out of my brains right now for doing this, constantly thinking of what your reaction will be. _

_Well, you better head down to Estival Avenue's Lumiose Press soon; you'll probably meet someone familiar in there."_

Ash gulped, needing to reread that first sentence again... _'My love for you at the start? What was that supposed to... oh.' _Gary had mentioned he loved him as a brother before hadn't he? They were best friends and all, it was normal to love one another that way. Was that what the Eevee Trainer meant? Or was it the same kind of romantic love Ash felt for Gary?

"I guess you're doubting his feelings for you, huh?" Brady chuckled, nudging Ash with a shoulder playfully.

"W-whaaat? What d-do you m-mean? G-gary doesn't-"

"I mean exactly what was on the letter. Whatever it was. Three words, really. _Gary. Loves. You._ Not just as a friend or a brother, but really, really, really loves you. It's like Plusle and Minun together - oh, haha, well, you'll get the message later about that - but yeah. I know this, I may be young and all, but don't say I'm lying, that's why I'm standing here with you in the first place. I'm trying to help Gary and you get together."

But before Ash could respond to that, the thirteen year old eagerly pushed him toward the direction of Estival Avenue. Ash's Pokémon were already ahead of him, excited to meet another new Pokémon every step of the way. Oshawott stayed near the plaza as the water starter farewelled the rest of his new friends.

"I'm not worth your time to listen to, so you better head on to the next place right now! Don't waste time! Seven more to go! Go! Go! Go! Goodluck Ash! Don't drop the album! Place it back inside the bag so you won't have to carry much!"

Ash nodded in agreement. "A-alright, then... Thanks Brady!"

_'Gary loves me, huh... well, isn't that nice. I'm sure we'd make a great couple someday and I will be happy for him no matter wha-wait a minute... me? Me? How could I not... oh I'm not sure whether to believe it...'_ Ash thought to himself.

_'Either way, I have to find this out myself. If this whole scavenger hunt is a confession thing as Brady had mentioned, then I'll have to complete it..._

_Oh Gary... I love you... I just wanna see you now and ask if it's really true...'_

**o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o**

"Why if it isn't Ash Ketchum once again..." Ash heard a familiar female voice upon entering the city's post office. Papers were stacked pile by pile on desks and every person got back to work after looking at Ash for a brief moment, typing away on computers and laptops like nothing happened.

The ravenette and his Pokémon didn't have too much trouble finding the Lumiose Press - Brady had told him it was the first shop to his left with a book symbol at the top after exiting Bleu Plaza. Scatterbug was getting tired of walking so Ash returned her to her ball while Chespin, Fletchling, Eevee and Pikachu kept on going.

The woman who greeted Ash walked up to him with a smile, leading him into her office at the back of the Lumiose Press.

"So this is where you work huh, Alexa? It's a great place, you must document so many things here!" The sixteen year old admitted, letting chocolate eyes look around posters of contests and recent events in the Kalos Region.

The woman known as Alexa shrugged. She and Ash had met just before the hazel-eyed boy left Santalune City, claiming to be the gym leader Viola's older sister.

"Thanks. Quite a comfy place here, you know. I have so much room and I can do whatever I want and write about anything and everything in the Kalos Region. I happen to know everything and anything about Lumiose City as well - I grew up here to be honest - so you can ask me anything about the place if you need to." She replied, moving over to a sidetable with a prepared kettle, some mugs and tea packets accompanying it.

"Let me get that bag for a while and let's sit you down. Darn, you're receiving lots of gifts lately, aren't you?" The woman laughed, noticing also how Ash's grass type was still carrying the boy's Jirachi plushie. "Chespin, hand that over to me, I'll place it in this bag right here. Wow, an album and a plush toy huh? Just you wait for the others..."

Ash's eyes opened wide. "You mean there's more?"

"Yup. Every step of the way. Want something? I'll make tea."

Ash was offered some tea and the two exchanged some small chit-chat, discussing Ash's first gym battle particularly. Time was passing by so quickly and Alexa almost forgot that Ash came to her workplace for a reason.

"Well Ash, you already know I have something for you. Let me just get it in the back... You haven't met my Vivillon yet, have you? Viola's one has meadow-pattern wings, but mine has sun-pattern wings. Come on out, Vivi!"

Alexa threw a Poké Ball in the air, revealing a butterfly Pokémon with orange wings, topped with light yellow then a baby pink colour as their inside patterns. Its eyes shone like diamonds, and its whole body was black, excempting the wings. The pink on Vivillon's wings represented a sun, with pink rays emitted around it and the other two colours representing the sun's light.

"Wow, I never knew Vivillon had different wing patterns... I wonder what my pattern my Scatterbug will have once it becomes a Vivillon..." The ravenette thought out loud wistfully, admiring Vivi's wings with his Pokémon while Alexa was looking for something somewhere.

"Piiin-chespin!"

"Chiiichiiiri-chii~!"

"Veeee-veee!"

Alexa returned with another typical gift bag, handing it over to the Pikachu Trainer and followed by a Heart Mail from Vivi. Dropping the bag to his side to attend to the pink letter first, Ash quietly skimmed over the expected sentence and instructions for his next destination.

_"Kisses, hugs, my touches, you know you have my heart..."_

_"Doing well, love. Six more to go. I can't wait till I can finally see you. Took a lot of planning, this scavenger hunt thing. Hope you like your gift; I couldn't think of anything else, you see. Next up for you is Magenta Plaza. Who knows, a familiar face and and his Pokémon may be there too."_

Ash looked up from the letter, his eyes glazed over as if he was about to cry and a half-formed smile was plastered on his face. There was no denying it - this scavenger hunt was a confession thing. That last sentence just made it so obvious, and he wondered if the other sentences were just as direct and honest as this one and he just missed their point completely.

So Gary loved him. Did the seventeen year old know Ash felt the same way? And if he did, when did he find out? And how long has Gary been holding the same feelings for him? So many questions... not enough answers. _'Better get a move on then, wouldn't wanna keep Gary waiting too long..'_ The ravenette admitted inwardly, proceeding to opening the gift bag he received and checking its contents.

This time, it was a heart-shaped box, full of what seemed to be chocolates. Ash couldn't find a brand anywhere, and the box looked as if it was bought without anything inside it temporarily. The only word he could find on the light pink box was the word _'yours_', and even that didn't make sense. Inside said box were chocolates of different shapes, particularly lips, hands, teddy bears and of course, hearts. Some weren't too perfectly formed, indicating to the ravenette that these were homemade. But they tasted delicious; soft praline and sweet hazelnut cream bursting into Ash's mouth upon chewing. Better than any brand, definitely.

Alexa explained to Ash the reason behind his gift while the boy was in the middle of a chocolate addiction. "Some guy he is, isn't he, Ash? He told me that every gift had to fit every sentence. I swear those lip-shaped chocolates make me want to laugh. _'It's my secret recipe, blah di blah'_, he always said. I hate him for being so... him. This whole plan is just wonderful, I may as well make it my next article."

"Pikachuu!"

"Veee!"

"Chiii-chiiri!"

Ash couldn't resist in letting his Pokémon try some of the chocolates as well. Within minutes they finished eating every piece, expecting a sure sugar rush to come soon.

"Well, will you look at the time. Better hurry up, Ash. Here's your bag of gifts; I'll lead you to the door. Okay, off you go, now! Drop by if you need to know more about Lumiose. Say byebye, Vivi!" The journalist mentioned.

"Viii-rii-vii!'"

Looking back at the woman and her Scale Pokémon, Ash and his buddies said their farewells once again before heading towards Magenta Plaza. The sun was at its highest peak and the sky was clear and azure-hued, small rays of sunlight shining through trees and bouncing off shop windows unwillingly. Afternoon already; about one o'clock perhaps.

Six more Heart Mails to find. Ash couldn't wait until he pieced everything together. What would they say, besides the fact that Gary loved him? Did it still hide some kind of message? Tears of joy went unnoticed as they fell from chocolate orbs, the indication of extreme happiness painted all over the ravenette's face as he ran. How lucky was he to discover that he was loved by the most amazing person in the world, the same person he held dear feelings for. Ash couldn't be scared of rejection anymore, knowing there won't be any. He'd tell Gary as soon as they meet. No more questions of advice, but actions and words of love. Because advice was never enough, and it never will be.

* * *

**Yeyy! First footnote! (I really have no life to be excited about this)**

**The z-scarred boy finally KNOWS. I know, it was a rather stupid way for him to find out and he really is that dense in here. I'm sorry! Don't hate me, please. **

**Who is the next familiar face, I wonder? What is the message behind it all? Has anyone guessed the pattern already? *I dunno, it's kinda weird, tbh***

**Okay, the whole suspense thing isn't for me.**

**Please review with sugar and cherry on top :) Tell me what you liked and didn't like so I can make it better :D**


End file.
